How You Live
by Mara Sevvie
Summary: Before coming to the castle at the end of "Hunter's Moon", what made Elisa take the crucial step toward a relationship with Goliath? And how did Xanatos know Goliath would be waiting for Elisa?


Disclaimer: Gargoyles is not mine and I am making no profit from this. Neither do I have rights to 'How You Live' by Point of Grace, from which comes the title.

A/N: Originally based on the song 'How You Live (Turn Up The Music)' by _Point of Grace_, but the overall plot has expanded a bit. The song is only a small part of the story as a whole. It is essential that you listen to the song once before you read the story, though. Anyway, that is the song that Elisa's hears. This follows the events of the episode as closely as possible, but with the addition of some "extended scenes", so to speak.

**How You Live**

* * *

Elisa stood ahead of the two Canmore siblings, watching the clan disappear through the shattered window and up to the roof upon her suggestion to leave.

"I don't understand..." from behind she heard Robyn's voice, filled with all the awe and incredulity that Elisa had felt the first time she'd been saved by Goliath and heard his tale. "He risked his _life_ to save us _all_?"

"That's what he does," Elisa answered the unasked question the only way she knew how, glancing back at the blonde woman with a grave look. "That's who he is."

The demands from the police chopper outside the cathedral fueled the fear in the detective's heart. Her fears were multiplied tenfold upon hearing the subsequent shooting and she stared up to the ceiling, wishing there was something she could do and praying for the safety of the clan... and the one she loved. Veteran police detective she might be, but at that moment Elisa Maza was merely a woman worried for her family and beloved.

"Come on," Robyn's voice was gentle, but firm. "We can't do anything here. And Jason needs help fast."

That got a reaction out of Elisa like nothing else could have at that moment. The eldest Canmore had saved her life. She wasn't about to let him down when his own life hung in the balance.

"Let's go." The tough detective was back and taking charge. "We came in an ambulance. It's still waiting out front."

The next few hours passed in a blur for Elisa as she helped arrange Jason's stay in the hospital, attempted to help Robyn think up a suitable defense for the court, and worried herself half to death over the clan. Admittedly, she had not even spoken to Jason personally since he'd woken up.

The appearance of Xanatos in the hospital barely a few hours after Elisa's having left the church almost ruined her night. It wasn't until he took her aside and told her the clan had been safely transported to the castle that the woman relaxed. For once in her life, the dark-haired detective was actually more than happy to have David Xanatos around. He had a cover-up story for Jason and Robyn that sounded impenetrable even from the worst angles; and after giving Elisa the most vital information she could ask for, the multi-billionaire was talking to the doctors and Jason and making nonstop phone calls that left Jason with an almost limitless amount of money and support backing his recovery. Three heavy burdens had been lifted off her shoulders with the appearance of her previously frequent enemy. Elisa found herself almost wanting to forgive him, even for what he'd done to Derek, but 'almost' was not the real thing. Xanatos had yet to be proven as a truly apologetic man with her. Everything he was doing could benefit him in some way, _if _he actually was pulling some strings somewhere. For the moment, though, Elisa was willing to wait and watch.

Somewhere amidst getting everything settled with the Canmore siblings, the dark-haired woman amazed herself by not even flinching when she accepted Xanatos' offer of a ride back to the temporary police headquarters. Robyn came as well, taking the passenger seat in the front of the limo, presumably to have a little time to think on her own. The ride was silent on Elisa's end; more because Xanatos remained glued to his phone in order facilitate what damage control he could, rather than because of any lingering animosity between them.

Matt was waiting at the doors and Elisa realized Xanatos must have called and informed him they were on the way. She hadn't noticed being so out of touch as to have missed that particular conversation, but resigned herself to the feeling for the time being. Another couple of hours passed in a blur for her as she explained everything within the story-line that Xanatos had hatched. Thankfully it was Matt who filed the paperwork and soon the severely edited version of the night's events was on paper and Robyn Canmore was in cuffs until her trial. Another ride offered and accepted, and Elisa was hearing the news that Jason would never walk again.

Now, barely an hour-and-a-half to sunrise, Detective Maza was leaving the former hunter's hospital room with so many thoughts running through her head that she felt ready to burst. Goliath featured mainly; but the entire clan, Matt, her parents, her siblings, Jason and Robyn, and even Xanatos himself featured as well. To her surprise (or perhaps only mildly so) Xanatos' limo was parked and waiting outside. Thankfully, most of the press was likely still at the scene of the battleground at St. Damien's or she'd have quite a time explaining her companion to both the press and her boss. Settling into the back seat wordlessly, Elisa allowed herself to slouch once the door was closed. She saw no sense in hiding the obvious exhaustion from Xanatos.

"Wyvern?" that single word held so many unanswered questions within it that Elisa was rendered speechless for several moments.

The dark-haired woman bit her lip nervously, worrying the edge of her red jacket as she finally spoke. "I-I don't know... I'm just not... sure."

"Just drive, please, Owen." The billionaire's voice snapped the detective from her dazed thinking while the car took off smoothly into traffic.

"You could wait," Xanatos offered quietly a minute later, sounding more understanding than the woman had ever thought him capable of. "You nearly drowned yesterday evening and then came almost directly to the cathedral after less than a full day of recovering, from what Mr. Canmore was telling me. Not to mention all that you've dealt with since leaving St. Damien's. You're exhausted and need rest. He'd want you safe and well first and foremost."

It was unspoken and quite obvious just who 'he' was. Elisa was then left to her thoughts, staring out of the window and waiting for some sort of order to take hold of her mind all of a sudden. She'd told Jason the truth. There _was_ someone who would always come first. And Goliath was that someone. The gargoyle had come first in her heart practically from the moment he'd explained his past to her. She'd probably never know why, but he had just the same. There were countless times they had saved each other since then. He had held her to him while gliding through the night sky on so many occasions that the detective had begun to think of his arms as "her" spot.

And what she felt for him was genuine, that much she knew. But as to how safe or realistic it was to have a relationship with him, she had no answers.

In the midst of her inner turmoil, Xanatos apparently thought music would help clear her head, for she heard music coming from the speaker behind her. She wanted to snarl angry words at him for his insensitivity, but the words stuck in her throat when she heard the first lines of the song. The entire time that the song played, Elisa was mesmerized by it. The words struck so incredibly close to home and she was moved beyond any words she could possibly speak. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, but she felt powerless to stop them.

"It's how you live," she whispered to herself through the tears. "Yes... it is."

A gentle pressure on her hand drew Elisa's gaze down to find a handkerchief lying on her hand. A sly glance over at Xanatos proved him to be looking out his own window, giving no sign of his gesture. She shrugged delicately and dried her eyes, sniffing once or twice. The emotions passed soon enough, but her resolve remained firm.

"Wyvern." Elisa's voice was strong then, despite its mild quaking, and she could see Xanatos smile.

"You heard the lady, Owen," was the only thing he said. Neither spoke again until they'd reached the stairs that led to Goliath's old perch with barely fifteen minutes to spare before sunrise.

"Are they really safe?" the mistrust did not take either Xanatos or Elisa by surprise as they began their ascent.

"Of course they're _safe_, Detective." The man looked ready to roll his eyes at her, but at her raised brow he seemed to backpedal a bit, "Goliath just saved the world. More important, he saved my son. The least I can do is reinstate his clan to their ancestral home."

"What's the catch, Xanatos?" Elisa finally allowed the full strength of her lingering doubts push their way to the surface as she stepped partly in front of Xanatos to stop his walking and gain a satisfactory answer.

"No catches, no tricks, no strings." For all her mistrust, Elisa could not help feeling a sense of sincerity in the businessman's words after all. "The feud is over, Detective."

Said detective gave one last look of doubt to the man who had done harm to everyone she loved in one way or another, but she couldn't force herself to keep the look on her face for long. Somehow, she trusted him this time. God help her, but she really did.

"He's waiting for you." Xanatos' pressure on her shoulder got her moving up once again, heading toward the one she cared so deeply for.

Elisa felt certain as she listened to Bronx's happy barking and her feet carried her onward to where Goliath stood that how she lived would be changing very rapidly from here on out. No amount of wishing would (or should) change that, as far as she was concerned.

"So…" Goliath's deep rumbling voice and wildly blowing mane of black stole the petite woman's breath away in the pre-dawn light of the day. Nothing had ever caught her attention like the sight of Goliath's current appearance. "Things have come… full circle."

"Somehow," Elisa was thoughtful, pushing some hair back behind her ear in a vain attempt to keep her line of sight clear, "they always do."

Elisa stared back up shyly at the lavender Gargoyle, heart pounding furiously in her chest. It was the moment of truth. She had to tell him what she felt. Even if he refused to follow the path she offered, he at least needed to hear the truth from her heart.

"You know how I feel about you… right?" her words were gentle and truthful, nothing blatantly romantic, just a simple truth that he could accept or reject if he wished. That was not to say that she would give up on it altogether. No, she would have to continue to try in future if it didn't work out now.

"How…" Goliath seemed to debate the words for a moment, speaking slowly with a slight smile growing, "we _both_ feel… _yes_."

The dark-haired detective's heart swelled and she jumped up with bright excitement tempered with deep affection for her wonderful and sentimental gargoyle, wrapping her arms around his warm neck tightly.

"Good." One word was all she needed, reveling in Goliath's surprised face and kissing his lips quickly as the sun rose behind him.

Jumping back down, Elisa turned around with a smile and pulled the collar of her red jacket up to guard against the strong wind just as Goliath's form was solidified with the sun's golden rays, a startled, but giddy smile on his features.

"Welcome home, Goliath," she murmured affectionately as she walked away. "Welcome home."

* * *

A/N: So there we are. And no, Xanatos _did not_ put that song on intentionally. It was a true coincidence. :)

Please do review!


End file.
